


[VID] I Still Do

by Nestra



Series: Vids by Nestra [3]
Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Brief cameo by baby lamb, Download Available, Embedded Video, Escapade, Fanvids, M/M, Subtitles Available, Video, Video Format: Streaming, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: Thought I saw you and me // In the waves on the breeze





	[VID] I Still Do

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2019.
> 
> Thanks to grit kitty and shrift for beta, and to grit kitty for helping me find the song. I'm just saying, the music for this was almost an a capella setting of a Robert Burns poem. (I haven't given up on that yet.)
> 
> My favorite part of this vid is from 0:43-0:47.
> 
> If you would like to watch this movie (and I highly recommend you do!), I have included content warnings and timestamps in [this entry](https://nestra.dreamwidth.org/853898.html) over on Dreamwidth.

[Download (110MB, M4V)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-I-Still-Do.m4v)  
[Subtitles](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/vid-files/Nestra-I-Still-Do.srt)  
[Direct YouTube link](https://youtu.be/ocRlKXpsAls)


End file.
